Bienvenida, Sora-chan
by Rubyrex Birch
Summary: Después de ser unidos como pareja (si quieren saber como se hicieron pareja deberán leer "Problemas del futuro" pero no es absolutamente necesario) Wendy queda embarazada cosa que hará que Natsu ,el padre de el bebe, pasara por montones situaciones divertidas por culpa de los cambios de personalidad, antojos entre otros síntomas del embarazo.
1. Chapter 1

─Natshy...─ La maga de cabello azul estaba muy sonrojada.

─¿Si?... Wendy─.

─Por favor... no seas muy duro conmigo...─.

En una casa ubicada en un bosque, mas específicamente en una cama, se encontraba una pareja ella era una chica de cuerpo pequeño tenia una hermosa cabellera larga y azul, esa chica es Wendy Marvell de 16 años y el era un chico algo fornido de cabello color rosa ,este chico es Natsu Dragneel con ahora 20 años. la chica se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente sobre el pecho del pelirosa mientra el acariciaba y jugaba con las puntas de su cabello azulado. en el suelo habían prendas de ropa tiradas entre estas ropas se encontraba un traje de Maid ( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡° Alguien se la paso muy bien...) ambos por una sábana hasta sus hombros parecían estar desnudos por debajo de aquella tela que le cubría , la habitación estaba echa un desastre.

Ella tenia un rostro angelical y lleno de paz... Por otro lado el mago de fuego se veía como si su hubiese luchado contra la mas terrible de las fieras, tenia ojeras, arañazos, moretones y su cabello era un desastre, el chico claramente tenia el cuerpo destrozado.

Aun con todo esto Natsu no podía dejar de ver su hermoso rostro adornado con los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana, estaba hipnotizado.

La pequeña comenzó a abrir pesadamente los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de aquel que la acompañaba, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentirse un poco mal por el al recordar la noche anterior.

Le dio un inocente y casto beso en los labios ─Buenos días Natshy...─.

─B-buenos d-d-días Wendy-sama...─ respondió con miedo y en su voz era muy notable la fatiga.

─L-lo siento Natshy, creo que fui muy ruda anoche─.

Se sentía un poco mal por el chico, realmente el le temía, entonces puso la cara mas adorable que podía hacer.

"¡Wendy uso encanto contra Natsu!".

El miedo del chico se fue al ver sus ojos café, nadie podría temer a ese adorable rostro.

"¡Es muy eficaz!".

La pequeña se levanto y puso ropa. Ya tenían 1 año viviendo juntos por lo que todas las pertenencias de Wendy estaban en la casa de Natsu.

─Haré el desayuno así que vístete, te espero en la cocina, Natshy─.

─Claro...─ Realmente se veía como un zombie.

Terminado el desayuno salieron rumbo a Fairy Tail, en el camino llamaron un poco la atención ¿porqué? bueno la razón fue porque ella iba dando saltitos con una gran sonrisa y el... Andaba como un anciano con dolores de espalda, parcia un muerto estaba pálido y ojeroso. Al llegar al Gremio Wendy saludo con gran euforia se veía mil veces mas feliz que de costumbre cosa que llamo la atención de cierta maga con armadura que comenzó a analizar la escena comparándola con varios de los libros eróticos que había leído.

_─"Ella se ve muy feliz y llena de vida... mas de lo habitual... si sumo eso a la pésima condición en la que Natsu se encuentra ¡eso quiere decir que...!"─._

**Imaginación de Erza**

_─W-wendy que estas haciendo─ decía el pelirosa llorando._

_Wendy tenia un rostro lleno de perversión y lujuria, vestía con ropas de cuero color negro y llevaba un latigo._

_─Vamos nayshi... ¡quítate esto!─ ella arranco toda la ropa del mago de fuego dejándolo solo en ropa interior._

_Estaba muy avergonzado ─P-por favor no seas muy ruda─._

**De vuelta a la realidad **

─Wendy─ llamo la peliroja que estaba sentada con Lucy, Mira, Lissana, Levy, Cana y charle.

Al parecer Erza les explico sus sospechas y las convenció de hacer una reunión de chicas para hablar de "ESO" con la tal vez ya no muy inocente Wendy.

La pequeña se acerco a la Scarlet ─¿Qué sucede Erza-san?─.

─Tenemos que hablar y para eso nos reuniremos en casa de Lucy─.

La cara de Lucy decía "¿porqué en mi casa?".

─¿Y que tenemos que hablar?─ quiso saber la Dragón Slayer

─Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos Wendy-chan─ hablo la albina mayor

─¡En Marcha!─ exclamaron todas para después dirigirse a la casa de Lucy

Esto es una pequeña introducción actualizare esta historia cada 2 semanas la continuidad depende completamente de ustedes por lo que si quieren mas capítulos tendrán que dejar Reviews

acepto Criticas, Sugerencias, Ideas ETC. ETC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Primer mes **

Quiero agradecer inmensamente a "Okami No Me" a "genesis" y a "miguelpuentedejesus" por comentar siempre, en serio amigos sus comentarios me animan mucho espero disfruten este capitulo 2.

* * *

><p>─¡En Marcha!─ exclamaron todas para después dirigirse a la casa de Lucy.<p>

**Mientras tanto en el Gremio.**

Natsu se encontraba sentado en una mesa mientras los demás miembros del gremio tenían una pelea.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo; Tenia arañazos, moretones, marcas de besos y mordidas en toda la espalda, abdomen y cuello. le dolían cada musculo y hueso del cuerpo, incluso le dolía el trasero y no sabia el porque. sus quejas silenciosas se vieron interrumpidas por un sujeto desnudo que cayo en la mesa al frente de el, así es, ese sujeto era Gray Fullbaster.

─Ahora verán bastar... !Demonios flamita¡ ¿quien te dejo así?─dijo burlándose.

─Wendy... por cierto ponte ropa...─.

─¡Que demonios!─.

─Gray... tengo una pregunta...─.

─¿Que sucede?─ pregunto después de ponerse unos pantalones.

─¿Como fue tu primera primera vez con Juvia?─ esa pregunta hizo que el alquimista se sonrojara de sobremanera.

─¡¿A que demonios viene esa pregunta, Pervertido?!─.

─¡Es solo curiosidad, no soy un pervertido!─.

─¡Que curiosidad tan sucia!─.

─¡Solo contesta a mi maldita pregunta!─.

─¡Tch!, de acuerdo...─ dijo todo rojo ─Fue algo así...─.

* * *

><p><strong>En casa de Lucy <strong>

Todas las chicas (y un gato) se encontraban alrededor de una mesa.

Wendy estaba confusa ¿Que querían hablar con ella? y si querían hablar con ella ¿porque estaban tan calladas?. estaba por preguntar algo pero fue interrumpida.

─Veras, Wendy, la razón por la que te hemos traído aquí es para que hablemos de un tema un tanto delicado...─

─Por que es delicado Lucy-san?─.

LA rubia ya no podía mas. hablar de ese tipo de cosas no era lo suyo. Busco ayuda con la mirada. a lo que la pelirroja la socorro.

─V-veras W-Wendy l-l-lo que queríamos ha-hablar c-c-contigo─ Estaba mas roja que su cabello y humeaba su cabeza.

La titania cayo desmallada. por lo que Cana hablo.

Cana entendía que aunque Wendy ya había echo esas "cosas" con el cabeza de chicle, ella aun seguía siendo "inocente", por lo que intento ser sutil con sus palabras ─Veras Wendy... queríamos hablarte de las cosas que suceden cuando Mamá Dragón y papá Dragón se quieren mucho...─.

La castaña se dio cuenta que la pequeña no estaba entendiendo muy bien el tema por que la pirada de la pequeña peli-azul se lo decía. Intento hacer que Charle le ayudara a explicarlo pero esta se negaba.

─Lo que Cana-san quiere decir ex lo que sucede cuando un Gray Sama y Juvia se quieren mucho, entonces Gray-sama decide que es el momento de darle a Juvia duro contra el muro y macizo contra el piso. Entonces luego de que Gray-sama someta a Juvia...─.

La maga de agua tenia una expresión pervertida y llena de lujuria.

Charle no podía creer lo que Juvia le decía a su pequeña ¿como demonios podía hablar de esa manera frente a una niña?. Por puro instinto golpeo a la maga peli-azul la cual quedo en total K.O.

Un muy sonrojado Gray había terminado de contar su experiencia al mago de fuego. Le había contado que Juvia había sido muy sumisa durante el acto.

─Eso es extremadamente muy diferente a como me fue con Wendy─.

En eso un extremadamente herido Gajeel entraba al gremio. lo disimulaba. no muy bien por que se podía notar que cojeaba mucho. se sentó en la barra junto a la mesa donde el exhibicionista y el piromano hablaban.

─¿Que demonios te sucedió?─ pregunto Natsu.

─No te interesa, Salamander─

El metalero literalmente fulminaba al Dragón Slayer del fuego.

─Lo mismo que a ti, cerebro de carbón... Lo que le sucedió fue "Levy"...─ susurro lo ultimo.

Solo chasqueo la lengua. Un momento ¿Lo mismo que a el?... entonces ¿Wendy era igual a la enana...? ─_"¿Las enanas planas de cabello azul son así de salvajes cuando se trata de "eso"?─ _Pensó...

La pequeña maga de cabellera azul estornudo para luego fruncir el ceño...

─¿Sucede algo Levy-chan?─.

─He, no, no te preocupes Lu-cha...─ dijo amable a su amiga ─_"no se que dijiste pero te matare, Gajeel"...─._

Gajeel sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo, tenia la extraña sensación de que pronto moriría...

* * *

><p>Y bueno... a qui termina el capitulo... les agradecería un Review ya que con eso me animan a escribir y actualizar mas seguido.<p>

Agreguenme en FB como saben mi FB esta en mi Profile. sin mas que decir, me despido


End file.
